The present invention relates to a lantern ring or seal cage placed between packing which receives fluid from an external source to cool, lubricate and seal the packaging and to cool and lubricate the rotating shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 1,532,961 discloses a rod and stem packing with inner grooves or slots disposed therein for supplying a lubricant to the rod or shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 501,207 shows a washer having slits on its outer periphery which are cut to form individual washers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,833 shows a sealing ring with diameter indicia that enables it to be cut to proper lengths in the field without the use of a mandril. U.S. Pat. No. 1,514,192 discloses a piston rod packing which is provided with V-shaped slots and comes in coiled form which may be cut to suitable lengths to fit different sized shafts. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,653,439 illustrates a packing cut to any suitable length and which may be bent into selected form.
As is well known in the prior art, lantern rings or seal cages with holes drilled through them are provided in pre-formed sizes with fixed interior diameter and outer diameter dimensions.